Live To Die Another Day
by Steff ODonnell
Summary: Rated for content yet to come. full summary in first chapter
1. Summarry

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Summary: Sayoran is the heir to a deadly gang, the Soul Wolves. His boss Chang Wolfling is the arch-enemy of the leader of the Black Scorpions. The two gangs mean business and won't play nicely. Now add a young girl with straight A's in school who keeps quietly to herself to complicate things.  
  
Warning: Wild parties, death, alcohol, pain, and probably sex.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura know matter how much I wish I did, sssssooooooooo don't sue me unless you have a great affinity for pocket lint and a red button.  
  
Characters:  
  
Li Sayoran- 20 Kinomoto Sakura- 18 Li Meiling- 19 Daidouji Tomoyo- 19 Hiiragizawa Eriol- 20  
  
I'll be introducing my own characters later into the story And for those who haven't figured it out yet, this is not chapter one, it's just the summary and introduction.  
  
Peace out - Lea 


	2. Chapter 1

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Stands the same  
  
Chapter 1: Kiomono Sekera???  
  
Amber-eyed, chestnut haired, Li Sayoran, clad in dark blue jeans, black leather chaps, black leather jacket, deep forest green T-shirt, a deep green bandana around his head like a sweat band, and his heavy combat boots, walked dangerously onto the area of beach where his gang was partying. Most of the guys and many of the girls were drunk, and making out, without a care for anything else. He ran his cold, cruel gaze around the area looking for his cousins Eriol and Meiling. One of the girls, obviously drunk, walked up to him in a seducing manner. Her skirt only an inch too short, her shirt all but done up properly. Her curly blonde hair tied up in baby blue ribbons and her blue eyes ran over his chest. She definitely wasn't his type. He liked Dangerous but sweet, sexy but modest, and energetic but sensitive, and he was a real sucker for green eyes. He remembered this one girl from his home town she was real pretty, and in a real fix. She was the kind of girl he could like even learn to love.  
  
"Hey Li. How'd the mission at the Scorpion club go?" she asked trying for a seducing voice. Sayoran paid no attention to her, he headed towards his cousins by the edge of a bon fire. She just watched him walk away entranced by his style.  
  
"Eriol, Meiling, where's Wolfling?" Sayoran asked getting right to his point. "He's a little busy right now Sayoran." Meiling answered. He was half glad they were still sober. "Where is he?" he asked again raising an eyebrow. "Sayoran he's with a girl, not even you would interrupt that." Eriol stated as Tomoyo his long time girlfriend jumped on his back. "No I wouldn't but after he's done I need to talk to him." "Who ya looking for Sayoran?" Tomoyo asked. "Wolfling" "He's over there." She pointed from her perch as they heard gunfire from that direction. "WHAT was that?!" Sayoran half yelled over the noise. That suddenly came with the gun blasts. "Oh, that was the girl with Wolfling. She's a special "agent" he called in for a certain job. That's as of yet unknown to the rest of us." Tomoyo informed them. Eriol gestured for Tomoyo to get down and took off with the two girls in tow after Sayoran who was already off across the beach.  
  
Sayoran arrived to the area to see the back of a girl with long honey- auburn, her navy blue pleated skirt just the right length with tall white knee socks and short flat shoes. Her shirt white and crisp. She was putting a gun in its holster and handing it back to its owner. She turned to Wolfling. "There are you happy Mr. Chang?" she asked Sayoran found her voice oddly pretty and comforting. "Wolfling are you alright?" Eriol asked coming up beside Sayoran. Wolfling and the girl turned and just as Sayoran had suspected her shirt was fully buttoned up. What he hadn't expected was that she had the most beautiful emerald eyes he'd ever seen. "Oh yes quite alright." Wolfling said. "What's going on here?" Sayoran asked. " Ah Sayoran your back are you. You are unhurt as usual I assume." "Yes Wolfling." "Good, good. I'd like for you to meet your new partner Li. This is Ms. Kiomono Sekera." Lea- Ha ha ha, you guys should see your faces, you thought it was Sakura. "Pardon me, sirs oh and ladies." Sekera said upon seeing Tomoyo and Meiling. "My name is actually Kinomoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
lea- heh heh heh okay so she really is Sakura, I'm not that mean. Anyway that's it for chapter 1 please review and read my other story Sweet Melody Forever and Never. Peace Out Ja 


	3. Chapter 2

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still Stands  
  
Chapter 2: Meaning of a Gang  
  
"Oh yes quite alright." Wolfling said. "What's going on here?" Sayoran asked. " Ah Sayoran your back are you. You are unhurt as usual I assume." "Yes Wolfling." "Good, good. I'd like for you to meet your new partner Li. This is Ms. Kiomono Sekera." Lea- Ha ha ha, you guys should see your faces, you thought it was Sakura. "Pardon me, sirs oh and ladies." Sekera said upon seeing Tomoyo and Meiling. "My name is actually Kinomoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.  
  
Sayoran stood looking at his new partner, Sakura. 'She was quite pretty from her appearance she looked like someone who Sayoran could like, maybe.' Eriol thought watching her. Tomoyo walked up to her a smile on her face, she obviously meant to make friends with Sakura. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo, this is Meiling, Sayoran and my boyfriend Eriol." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. Sakura smiled. "Hi." "Sakura, here is new to how a gang works so perhaps you best go with these four, get to know them and they'll show you." Wolfling said. Sakura nodded and picked up her jacket that was laying in the sand nearby. She shook the sand out of it, and put it on. It was her High school blazer. She attended a private school, so she was obviously rich. Someone handed her, her backpack, then she walked over to Sayoran, Eriol and Meiling with Tomoyo. "Let's go back to our area." Eriol suggested. Sayoran nodded and they headed back to the fire they'd been standing around before they met Sakura.  
  
Once they were seated in the sand around the fire. Meiling spoke. "So Sakura how'd you end up here?" "Actually, Mr. Chang was my brothers teacher when we lived in Hong Kong. I use to be all over the place and one afternoon I walked into the wrong club for a party. It happened to be dragon territory, I didn't know was there. So what resulted was my brother and a bunch of wolves came, kicked dragon ass and then took me home. When my dad found out about the trouble I'd gotten into he packed me up and moved me here to Tokyo. My brother still lives in Hong Kong." She told them. Sayoran remembered that day. It was two years ago. On his 18th birthday. He didn't tell them that though. "So your brothers a wolf?" Eriol asked. "Yeah, haven't heard from him for awhile though." "Hey Sakura, you want a drink or something?" Tomoyo asked, she already knew what the others would have. "Uh no thanks, I'm fine." "You sure." "Yup." Tomoyo got up and walked off to go get the rest of the drinks. "Kinomoto, do you even know what a real gang is?" Sayoran asked. "No not really, my brother use to tell me it was his home and family away from home. So I figured that gangs were real tight, close." "We are close, for most of us our gang is family, because we lost our families. But in a gang we have to know we can depend on each other and it's usually quite dangerous for us." Eriol said. Sayoran nodded in agreement. "I figured it was something like that." "Are you sure you're up for something like that?" Meiling asked. "Yeah, my house isn't really home. It's always uncomfortably silent. My dad's never home, and my brother doesn't live with us." "Once you're here, you're here for good, you know that right. They only way out isn't exactly pleasant." Sayoran said. "Yeah, I know. Look I gotta get going, it's already after midnight and I've got school in the morning." Sakura said getting up, dusting the sand out of her skirt. "You want a ride home?" Eriol asked. "Sayoran will have to take you" said Tomoyo coming back. "I'm not done with Eriol yet." She said making everyone accept Sayoran smile. "Okay." Sakura said. Sayoran stood up and lead Sakura off the beach to where he'd parked his bike. "You can ride a bike right." He asked indicating his black motorcycle. "Yeah, sure." Sayoran mounted his bike and Sakura got on behind him side saddle because of her skirt.  
  
Sayoran put his helmet on and handed the other one to her. She put it on. He quickly drove her home, he found she had a fairly tight grip around him. For some reason it just felt right, having her arms wrapped around him.  
  
Sayoran pulled up to the gate at her house and was stopped by the guard. "Who goes there." "Tao don't start that again." Sakura scolded. "Miss Sakura is that you?" Tao asked. "Yes its me now you open the gate." "Yes Miss right away." Tao opened the gate and Sayoran drove up the driveway to the front door. Sakura took the helmet off and jumped down. She handed it to him "I'll make sure you get a password for the gate from now on okay." She said. "Look Kinomoto, you need to be ready after school tomorrow to start any new job that comes our way." "I know that and I am ready. Stop calling me Kinomoto use my first name, Sakura." "I'll pick you up in the morning for school so I know where it is." He said. "Okay."  
  
Lea- Alright that's it for this chapter. Please review. Peace Out Ja 


	4. Chapter 3

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer- still stands  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sayoran pulled up to the gate at her house and was stopped by the guard. "Who goes there." "Tao don't start that again." Sakura scolded. "Miss Sakura is that you?" Tao asked. "Yes its me now you open the gate." "Yes Miss right away." Tao opened the gate and Sayoran drove up the driveway to the front door. Sakura took the helmet off and jumped down. She handed it to him "I'll make sure you get a password for the gate from now on okay." She said. "Look Kinomoto, you need to be ready after school tomorrow to start any new job that comes our way." "I know that and I am ready. Stop calling me Kinomoto use my first name, Sakura." "I'll pick you up in the morning for school so I know where it is." He said. "Okay."  
  
In the morning Sakura was up by 6:30, she had just showered and was getting dressed in her clean uniform. She was brushing her long hair up into a ponytail when the vid-com by her dressing table buzzed loudly getting her attention. She walked over and pushed the button. Tao's face appeared on the screen. "Mr. Li is here." "Thank you Tao." Sakura picked up her back pack, which she had packed the night before. Then ran out and down the stairs out the front door locking it behind her. Sayoran had just stopped, when she turned around. "Good Morning Li." She said sweetly, not sure what else to say to him, as she walked down her porch. "Morning Sakura." He handed her the helmet she'd used the night before. She took it and put it on, then hopped up behind him in the same manner as the night before. "I thought I told you to be ready for this afternoon." He said. "I am, I have a spare change of clothes and the rest of my gear." "Good, hold on tight."  
  
He gassed the bike and took off down her driveway and down the street every now and again she pointed which way they had to go.  
  
Arriving at her school caught everyone's attention. They all wanted to know what was going on. Sakura took her helmet off and so did Sayoran, she hopped off the bike and was about to hand him the helmet. "No you hold on to that, if you're my partner, you'll need it." He leaned down and whispered. She nodded. "You're gonna pick me up after school right?" she asked. Sayoran nodded. Sakura got a good look at his handsome features in the early sun and smiled to herself. "Li, don't get in trouble okay." She said. Sayoran smiled a true smile for the first time since he had seen her briefly in Hong Kong. He leaned down again. "My name, Sakura, is Sayoran." He said and softly kissed her on the cheek, before putting his helmet back on and leaving. Sakura turned, and saw her friend Chiharu gaping. "What?" she asked innocently. Then headed into the school. Chiharu caught up at Sakura's locker. "Who was that Sakura? He was gorgeous." Chiharu gushed. Sakura smiled, and thought to herself. 'I'm not sure what that kiss meant I'll have to ask him later.' "He Chiharu can tell you who he is later." "Oh come on Sakura, You have to tell me all the details, you weren't home last night and you didn't come over like you said you would. Tell the truth you were with him, weren't you?" "Yeah I was. But nothing happened Chi. I swear it." "Oh Sakura, this isn't fair you know." Just then Rika came up. "Sakura is it true? You have a new boyfriend? They say he's older and doesn't attend here." "Oh dear is that what they're saying." "Well is it true?" "Oh I'm not telling!" Sakura said "You'll just have to find out later." She said slamming her locker and making it to her first period class.  
  
The school day passed pretty much uneventful. Sakura's last class was a free period so she went to the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jean shorts and black leather chaps, a pink halter top and a black leather jacket. She folded her uniform neatly and put it in her backpack and got her helmet out of her locker and the bell rang she went out to the front doors and waited down in the parking lot. Her friends Rika and Chiharu weren't to far away, when 3 bikes pulled up.  
  
Sayoran lead them as usual but was flanked by Eriol and Tomoyo on one and another guy and Meiling on the other. They all took off their helmets and Sakura walked over to Sayoran. "You know Sayoran, you certainly like causing me a great deal of trouble. This is twice in one day." Sakura playfully stated. "Would be any fun if I didn't?" he asked laughter in his eyes the others already knew what he was doing and weren't to surprised by his actions. "Oi, Sakura." Meiling called. "Yeah?" "I want you to meet Chay. My boyfriend he wasn't with us last night." Sakura looked at the blonde haired green eyed boy with her friend. Both Tomoyo and Meiling were dressed the same except the color of there shirts were different. Both were wearing skirts too short for their own good and mid-riff halter tops with their boyfriends leather jackets.  
  
"Sayoran do you wanna explain what you did earlier?" Sakura asked in a low voice so only he could hear. He leaned down from his spot on his bike. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend goodbye." He asked smiling. She smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have called that a kiss."  
  
Lea- Okies that's all for this chap sorry folks. Keep reviewing. 


	5. chapter4

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer- still stands the same  
  
Chapter 4: Mission One  
  
"Sayoran do you wanna explain what you did earlier?" Sakura asked in a low voice so only he could hear. He leaned down from his spot on his bike. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend goodbye." He asked smiling. She smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have called that a kiss."  
  
"You wouldn't have called that a kiss?" he said still whispering at her. She shook her head. "How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?" "Wouldn't he have come running if you showed up with a strange guy on a bike?" Sayoran asked getting playful back still keeping his voice low. Sakura turned her head a bit and saw her school friends. "Sayoran I want you to meet some friends of mine, Okay?" He straightened and nodded. Sakura waved Chiharu and Rika over. They came kind of shy of the bikes. "Chiharu, Rika, meet my boyfriend Li, Sayoran. My friends Meiling, Chay, Eriol and Tomoyo. Guys, meet my school friends Chiharu, and Rika." Sakura said pointing at each of them when she said their names. "Nice to meet ya's" Meiling and Tomoyo said from behind their boyfriends. "Pleasure." Rika said while Chiharu tried to register everything in her head. "You were with these people last night?" she finally got out. "Is something wrong with us?" Chay asked slightly offended while Sayoran and Eriol smirked. "Oh no, it's not that, it's just." Sakura interrupted. "Unexpected of me?" she finished. Just then Sayoran reached down and pulled Sakura up by her waist onto his bike behind him. "Sorry guys, but we have other places we need to be this afternoon." He said as the others put their helmets on. "I'll catch you girls later." Sakura said as she and Sayoran put their helmets on. Sakura waved as they rode out the gates of the school yard.  
  
Sakura rode behind Sayoran more comfortably in pants she found and elected that unless he drove a car, she was going to keep a spare pair of pants and her chaps around. "Sayoran, Where are we going?" she shouted loud enough that he could hear her. " To a club of ours to get debriefed." He shouted back, glancing over his shoulder, hoping she heard. As a response her hold tightened a bit then loosened off again to show she heard him.  
  
Upon arriving at the club, everyone dismounted and Sayoran opened the compartment under the seat on his bike. "Here put your back pack in here. Okay." Sakura, nodded and took her phone out of it, then put it in her pocket and her pack under the seat. Sayoran locked to seat down, then they walked holding hands, like the other two couples, into the club.  
  
Walking into the club they were greeted with loud techno music. A lot of people looked up seeing the group walk in. Two girls in extremely short skirts and halter tops and obviously their boyfriends jackets. A third girl in what could have been shorts or jeans with leather chaps over them, a halter top and her own jacket. The three guys dressed much the same dark jeans, black t-shirts and bandanas. Only the apparent leader wore his own jacket. Ignoring the looks they were getting they headed up the stairs to the balcony that over looked the dance floor. On one side of the balcony was a room made of sound proof glass. That's where their group was headed.  
  
Once in the room they took seats around the table, sort of, Meiling and Tomoyo sat on their boyfriends laps. Sayoran and Sakura sat side by side on the small sofa a few feet from the table. "Wolfling what's up?" Sayoran asked getting straight to the point. "Well to be honest we aren't sure that's why you 6 are going into the neutral club in the middle of town tonight. The Scorpions will be there and there's an exchange or something with the dragons that have just arrived." Sakura tensed beside Sayoran. He felt it, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are we going to do?" Meiling asked. "You three girls are posing as performers to get a good view of everything that goes on in the club. You guys are gonna watch the exchange and follow the package out . then you'll intercept it and take it." They nodded. Sakura relaxed somewhat knowing she wasn't going to be anywhere near the dragons.  
  
Lea- That's it for this chapter. Sorry for those who think that the chapters are too short but I move a lot and I work a lot so I have to write and post what I have when I can. Plz review Peace out ja 


	6. chapter5

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still stands the same  
  
Chapter 5: Mission Flame One  
  
"Wolfling what's up?" Sayoran asked getting straight to the point. "Well to be honest we aren't sure that's why you 6 are going into the neutral club in the middle of town tonight. The Scorpions will be there and there's an exchange or something with the dragons that have just arrived." Sakura tensed beside Sayoran. He felt it, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are we going to do?" Meiling asked. "You three girls are posing as performers to get a good view of everything that goes on in the club. You guys are gonna watch the exchange and follow the package out . then you'll intercept it and take it." They nodded. Sakura relaxed somewhat knowing she wasn't going to be anywhere near the dragons.  
  
Later that night at the designated time, Sayoran and the other 2 guys walked into the main club, taking a seat right beside the table that had been reserved for the exchange. The Black Scorpions and the Dragon Clan would arrive in 2 minutes and the show that Sakura and the girls were to put on would start in 5 minutes. Sayoran didn't know what they were going to do but it was going to be mind-blowing so as to distract the other table long enough to tag them with a tracking device. Eriol signaled when the other gangs walked in. Sayoran nodded and when they were seated, a guy working secretly for the wolves came out on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention please." He called through a mic ending the techno dance music. "For your entertainment tonight we have a very special treat. Please welcome FLAME SOUL!" He announced.  
  
All the lights in the club went out two spot lights entered on Tomoyo and Meiling back and off to either side of the stage. They were wearing tight black pants that flared out from the knee, Short mid-riff silver halter tops, black leather gloves and cross strap sandals. Tomoyo had cut her hair off short much to Eriol's distaste, and Meiling had hers up the way she'd worn it when she was a kid. Both of them had a headset on. "Ladies." The called. "Gentlemen" they called. "Get Ready For this." They shouted. Sayoran didn't see or hear Sakura.  
  
A Fairly dim spot light came down in the middle of the stage front and center. Another girl rose out up. Sayoran recognized Sakura. She was wearing a short pleated black leather skirt with shorts attached underneath, a black leather triangle bikini top, thigh high black leather boots, a fingerless elbow length black leather glove over her right hand and a black bandana around her forehead like a sweatband. Her hair was dyed black and up in a high ponytail. Sayoran couldn't believe his eyes, his Sakura careful about the way she wore her clothes wearing next to nothing. Sakura held a silver staff out in front of her and pulled it apart. Music began to play. On a heavy drum beat she banged the two ends of the separated staff together, igniting them on fire. She smiled wickedly and spun them, one in each hand, quick as she could. "This is just the beginning." Tomoyo and Meiling said and they all launched into a fast pace energetic dance sequence with Sakura dancing with the flaming batons.  
  
Sakura scanned the crowd locating Sayoran and the guys easily. Sayoran was dressed in black jeans and his leather chaps, a deep forest green t-shirt., his leather jacket and black leather gloves. A dark green bandana circled his head like Sakura's. The other two were dress similarly but without the chaps, gloves or bandana. Eriol's shirt was navy blue and Chay's was dark gray. She smiled at him secretly giving him the signal to tag the two enemy gangs. A few minutes after Sayoran tagged the other gangs with tracking devices Sakura finished the routine, putting out the batons and sliding them back together into a staff. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, have a nice night." Tomoyo and Meiling said walking off. Sakura spun the staff three more times then curtsied and left the stage.  
  
When the usual music and dancing resumed Sakura was behind the edge of the curtain watching the exchange and knew what it was just by the case. She'd saw it in its experimental developing stage several years ago. She watched Sayoran witness the exchange. Then he followed the package as directed unaware to the scorpions. She saw Eriol and Chay go with him and knew that there was a squad of regular wolves outside waiting for the signal. But as she was leaving to head back to the other girls then meet up with their boyfriends she heard someone she recognized as a Dragon from the club several years before say. "Come on lets go find us those chicks from the stage. We could use a bit of fun." Sakura hurried off.  
  
"Girls we have to go now." "You don't want to change Sakura?" Meiling asked. They were already dressed in their usual street clothes. "Don't have time come on we have to go now." Sakura said pulling them out the door to the side stage door.  
  
Lea- That's it guys Pleaze review and I'll put the next chapter up. 


	7. chapter6

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still stands the same  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Girls we have to go now." "You don't want to change Sakura?" Meiling asked. They were already dressed in their usual street clothes. "Don't have time come on we have to go now." Sakura said pulling them out the door to the side stage door. Sakura grabbed her leather chaps, off the table as they passed by going out into the cold night, more concerned about riding with Sayoran in a short skirt and thin boots almost as much as getting away from the dragons looking for them. Sakura stopped long enough to pull her chaps on over her shorts the skirt over top. It looked as if that was the way her pants were meant to be. "Sakura what the hell is going on here." Meiling asked as she and Tomoyo pulled their jackets on while Sakura stood freezing wearing next to nothing for a top. "The Dragons in there are looking for us. Said something about having "fun". I don't really want to find out they have in mind." Sakura said shivering. "We better hurry up and get going then." Tomoyo said. The three girls ran off . The Dragons saw their retreating backs and decided to go after them, thinking they were just stray whores playing hard to get. Sakura looked back over her shoulder only once. The Dragon Clan was hot on their heels. "Girls we better hurry up, lets go." They nodded. They ran 5 more blocks and turned the corner onto Lakeshore dr. where they were supposed to meet the guys by the lake. They spotted the bikes and the guys were standing next to them. Sayoran turned to see his girlfriend come running up with the other two, they were being chased. Sakura ran straight into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, he looked up to see that they were the dragons from the club. Sayoran realized that Sakura felt cold in his arms and she seemed to be shaking. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and watched the Dragons come. "Hey you're on wolf territory." Sayoran warned when they came close enough that he could see them clearly. "You gonna make something of it Wolf boy." The lead dragon taunted. "Maybe I am." Sayoran said. "Yeah and who are you?" The same member taunted again. "I'm sure you don't really want to know who he is." Meiling said. "Hey look it's one of those bitches from the club." Another Dragon said. "Hey what did we do to you to get the cold shoulder?" The leader asked Sayoran, not noticing Sakura wrapped in his arms. "Oh you did more then you think you did." Chay answered. "I suggest you leave now, before I change my mind." Sayoran said. The dragons smart enough to get the warning without being fired at left quickly. "You guys head home. We'll catch up later." Sayoran told the others. A few minutes later they left. "Hey, you okay now?" he asked Sakura softly. "Can we go to the lake?" She asked. "Yeah." Sayoran's bike was already parked pretty close, so they walked down through the little bit of woods to the lake shore.  
  
They sat down side by side Sakura shivered for lack of a jacket. "Hey what did those bloody dragons do to ya's" Sayoran asked draping his jacket around her shoulders. "They didn't have a chance to do anything. but one more block, and." "Hey don't think about that. You made it to me right." "Sayoran they were the same ones from Hong Kong. I never told anyone this before, but." she stopped, and shuddered. "In China, if my brother and the wolves hadn't showed up when they did. they would have rapped and murdered me." "That's why you're afraid of the Dragons, isn't it?" he said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. She turned to face him. "Uh huh." She nodded. A single crystal like tear slid down her smooth white cheek "and then, I think if I hadn't made it tonight." Sayoran cut her off by suddenly capturing her lips with his. Sakura parted her lips giving him the entrance to her. It seemed like hours to her that Sakura felt Sayoran's love in his kiss, but the kiss only lasted minutes. When he broke his kiss, he did so tenderly, that Sakura had to wonder if she'd dreamt the whole thing.  
  
Lea- thats it for this chap Peace out Ja 


	8. chapter7

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still the same  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
They sat down side by side Sakura shivered for lack of a jacket. "Hey what did those bloody dragons do to ya's" Sayoran asked draping his jacket around her shoulders. "They didn't have a chance to do anything. but one more block, and." "Hey don't think about that. You made it to me right." "Sayoran they were the same ones from Hong Kong. I never told anyone this before, but." she stopped, and shuddered. "In China, if my brother and the wolves hadn't showed up when they did. they would have rapped and murdered me." "That's why you're afraid of the Dragons, isn't it?" he said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. She turned to face him. "Uh huh." She nodded. A single crystal like tear slid down her smooth white cheek "and then, I think if I hadn't made it tonight." Sayoran cut her off by suddenly capturing her lips with his. Sakura parted her lips giving him the entrance to her. It seemed like hours to her that Sakura felt Sayoran's love in his kiss, but the kiss only lasted minutes. When he broke his kiss, he did so tenderly, that Sakura had to wonder if she'd dreamt the whole thing.  
  
"Sayoran?" she asked in a breathless whisper. "Yeah?" "won't you get cold when we go home?" she asked. "Not as cold as you would have been, I have I bit more shirt then you do." He chuckled lightly. She smiled at him, before kissing him again.  
  
A short while later Sayoran took Sakura home. When she dismounted from the bike Sayoran leaned down to get a good night kiss. "Sayoran, do you want to come in for a bit?" She asked. "Sure, for a little while" Sayoran dismounted and a thought struck him, Sakura's backpack was still under the seat of his bike. So while Sakura was checking the door locks, he got her pack out then joined her on the front porch. "What's up?" he asked when she grumble under her breath. "Someone change the security code." "Your Dad maybe?" "He'd have no reason to, he's never home long enough to do any good." Sakura pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket, and pushed one on speed-dial. A minute later someone picked up. "Hello?" "Hi Dad?" "Sakura? What's wrong honey, did you get in trouble again?" "No Dad, Did you change the security code on the house?" "No, Why?" "It's not excepting mine." "Did you ask That security guard in the gate house?" "No, he's never up to the house. Never mind, I'll just go to a friends for tonight." Sakura hung up on him, and put her phone away. "Sayoran can you take me over to Rika's house?" He nodded. Sakura suddenly found herself wishing she had her brother around. She stepped over to Sayoran and threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, and just cried. She hadn't heard anything from her brother for almost a year. Sayoran was confused so he just held her tightly. It was already after mid-night and it was very cold out. Sayoran was just getting cold standing there in the dark. "Come on I'll take you to your friends house okay." A couple seconds later Sakura's tears stopped and she appeared to be fine. They walked down the porch to Sayoran's bike. Sakura slipped her backpack on and got on behind him.  
  
A short time later they were parked outside Rika's house. "Will you pick me up from school tomorrow?" Sakura asked "Of course I will." Sayoran said. Sakura kissed him lightly on the lips. "Okay try to stay out of trouble, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said walking up the front stairs the lights were all off. Sakura knew Rika lived alone so it would be alright. Sakura rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later the door swung open and Rika stood in her night gown. "Sakura? Hey are you alright?" "Um, yeah I'm okay, I just didn't want to go home to an empty house again." "Alright, come in." Rika saw Sayoran leave when she moved to shut the door. "You have a uniform for tomorrow?" Sakura thought a sec then remembered the one she'd folded neatly into her back pack. "Yes." Come on then let's find you a night gown." Rika noticed that Sakura's jacket was open and was obviously Sayoran's. "Sakura what are you wearing?" "I got a job at a club I'm a performer." "Doing what?" Rika's eyes near popped out of her head thinking Sakura meant she was a stripper. "I work as the lead flame dancer for FLAME SOUL. I can't wear long sleeved or baggy clothes or they'll catch fire." "Oh I see. Come on we should get to bed we still have classes tomorrow."  
  
Lea- that's it guys plz review  
  
Peace out ja 


	9. chapter8

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still the same  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Sakura rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later the door swung open and Rika stood in her night gown. "Sakura? Hey are you alright?" "Um, yeah I'm okay, I just didn't want to go home to an empty house again." "Alright, come in." Rika saw Sayoran leave when she moved to shut the door. "You have a uniform for tomorrow?" Sakura thought a sec then remembered the one she'd folded neatly into her back pack. "Yes." Come on then let's find you a night gown." Rika noticed that Sakura's jacket was open and was obviously Sayoran's. "Sakura what are you wearing?" "I got a job at a club I'm a performer." "Doing what?" Rika's eyes near popped out of her head thinking Sakura meant she was a stripper. "I work as the lead flame dancer for FLAME SOUL. I can't wear long sleeved or baggy clothes or they'll catch fire." "Oh I see. Come on we should get to bed we still have classes tomorrow."  
  
In the morning Sakura was running around Rika's spare room trying to get ready for school. "I'm running late, I'll have to skip breakfast." Sakura adjusted her skirt. She hadn't got all the black die out of her hair when she'd showered the night before or when she'd got up, so it was still streaked black. Sakura packed her skimpy outfit and her chaps into the bottom of her pack. She heard a cell phone ringing as she slipped Sayoran's jacket on. "Hmm?" She recalled turning her phone off and putting it in her pack. Sakura reached into the jacket pocket and withdrew a small black cell phone. "What the hell.?" she muttered and checked the number. "176 Hill Side Crescent? Who is this?" Sakura decided to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hello, I'm looking for Li?" it was a fairly deep voiced guy. "Have I got the right number?" "Oh, uh, just a second." Sakura went out into the hall way, and covered the phone "Rika do you have a pen and paper handy?" "Yeah sure on the front hall table." Sakura went to the table and copied the address down, she uncovered the phone. "Yes, hello, you have the right number, but he isn't available at the moment, who did you say was calling?" "Li, Kiyo. Who are you since you're not Li?" " Pardon me sir, that's none of you business. Is there anything you'd like me to tell Li?" Sakura said trying to be pleasant. "Yeah, tell him Kiyo is in town." Then he hung up on her. Sakura copied the name and message down so she could tell Sayoran later. "Okay I'm going Rika, I'll call and check on you later." Sakura called to her friend who was currently sick with the flu. Sakura dashed out the door and down the street to her school.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sayoran was tearing his room apart looking for his phone. "WHERETHEHELLDIDIPUTIT!?" he yelled squishing his words together. The clatter he was making brought, Eriol clad only in his jeans to the door, his long blue hair rather ruffled and hanging loose. "Sayoran what the bloody hell are you doing? And pipe down before you wake Tomoyo." "I can't find my cell phone. I think it's in my coat pocket." "So check you coat pocket." "I can't, I gave Sakura my jacket last night so she wouldn't freeze, in case you don't remember, she was wearing a little less then we were." "So, just go to her school and get it this morning. And for heavens sake let the rest of us get some sleep, we didn't all get to sleep when we walked in the door." "Yeah well those of us with sense in our heads were smart enough to sleep and not be rocking the bed." Sayoran grabbed his keys off the bedside table and walked past Eriol out the door.  
  
~Sakura's School~  
  
Sakura arrived at school to have half of the student body stare at her in amazement. It was when Chiharu came racing down the hall to her locker that Sakura found out what the excitement was about. "So Sakura is it true? Were you really out at a club last night? Were you really Dancing on stage with those girls from yesterday?" "Slow down Chi, where did you hear that?" "Konna, said she and her boyfriend saw you. Dressed all in black wearing next to nothing." "Are you sure you've got the right girl? I mean you know me, I like my clothes so they fit proper and I make sure I'm wearing lots of fabric." "I said the same thing, it couldn't be you. You'd never dress like that." Sakura checked her pack making sure that the skirt from the night before was well hidden. She was wearing the top under her shirt for lack of a bra this morning. Sakura put Sayoran's jacket in her pack and pulled her school blazer on, buttoning the front. She knew if she didn't wear the blazer today the rumors would be proved true, because where the strings of the leather top under her shirt tied, could be seen through the back of her white shirt. "Come on we have classes." Chiharu said. "No I have my free this morning, I'm just gonna study outside." "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then." Sakura headed outside to her favorite tree. The early morning sun was shining through the leaves. Sakura sat at the picnic table set under the tree, and got her books out to study for a math test she had later that day.  
  
Sakura was thoroughly tired, she hadn't got much sleep the night before and just wasn't concentrating, and she didn't even notice when someone walked up behind her. When they touched her shoulder she jumped up out of her seat, spinning to face them. "Hey you alright Sakura?" it was Sayoran. Sakura fell into his open arms. "yeah I'm just tired, this morning, I'll be fine by the time my first class rolls around." "You sure?" "Uh huh, hey what are you doing here anyway I thought you were coming after school." Sayoran hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Aren't you happy to see me?" "Of course I am." "To be honest I was wondering if you by any chance had my cell phone." "Oh yeah, she stepped out of his embrace and got his jacket out. "Here it's in your pocket, by the way some guy named Kiyo called this morning and told me to tell you he's in town. I wrote down the address he called from it's in your packet as well." "Thanks. Hey didn't classes already start Sakura?" "Yeah but I have a free class right now." " Oh I see, what are you studying for?" he asked peeking over her shoulder, which wasn't hard since her was a good foot taller then she was. "Math, I have a test today." "Want some help?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Sure I can always use the help In math."  
  
A short while later Sakura kissed Sayoran good bye and headed into write her math test. She walked through the halls and a lot of students stopped doing what they were doing to stare at her. She stopped walking and turned to look at the one group. "Might I ask what everyone is looking at? You see me everyday." She asked as polite as she could, she was starting to lose her patients with a lot of people and wasn't sure why. "Kinomoto, people are talking." "So people talk all the time." "But some of the things they've started to say about you, doesn't it bother you?" "Not really, I just don't really listen to it." "Sakura they're saying that your perfect reputation has been stained. That you're dating an older guy from outside of school and doing things you'd never dared do before." "You mean Konna's spreading that stupid rumor about me at a club last night." "Yeah." "Well so what, I do date an older guy from outside of school, and you guys never really knew me anyway so how do you know what I will and won't do. I mean that rumor Konna started wasn't true." Sakura started to turn her back on them to walk to her class for her test which started in 10 minutes. "Kinomoto, You were all dressed in black, with your hair died Ebony, you denie it, but your hair is streaked black." That voice belonged to Shihara Konna. " Yes my friend designs clothes I helped her do a photo shoot for her portfolio, yesterday." Sakura said walking away. It was true just without the part about dancing at the club.  
  
Lea- that's it let me know what you think. Peace out Ja 


	10. chapter9

Live To Die Another Day  
  
Disclaimer: Still the same  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Kinomoto, You were all dressed in black, with your hair died Ebony, you deny it, but your hair is streaked black." That voice belonged to Shihara Konna. " Yes my friend designs clothes I helped her do a photo shoot for her portfolio, yesterday." Sakura said walking away. It was true just without the part about dancing at the club. Tomoyo spent almost an hour getting pictures of Sakura in her uniform, her casual clothes and the skimpy outfit from the night before for some kind of photo album she was making.  
  
"Konna, please don't spread anymore rumors around, now good bye." Sakura walked into her class for her test. After her test Sakura hurried to the gym. That was her next class before lunch. In the gym there was equipment set up for gymnastics. "Ah, Ms. Kinomoto, just the young lady I was looking for." The gym teacher and coach of the gymnastics team. "Yes, sir? Is there something wrong?" "No not at all, I was just going to ask you if you had plans after school." "Sir may I ask why?" "You're a straight A student and the perfect role model for my little girl, I'd like to offer you a job as a babysitter." "Oh, uh, if you'll give me a moment I can check." "Certainly." Sakura hurried to the locker room to change into her gym gear, and took out her cell phone she dialed Sayoran's cell and waited. "Li, here." Was the rough answer. "Oh, are you busy?" "Sakura?" "Yeah." "No, what's up?" "Sayoran what are we doing after school?" "Hmm. Nothing that I can think of. We were going to go to the mall, tomoyo and Meiling wanted to do some shopping." "Oh okay, my gym teacher, just asked me to babysit this afternoon." "Sure go ahead. You want me to come?" "Well I have to make sure it's okay with him." "Understandable." "I'll call you later kay." "Okay, see ya." 


End file.
